


I don't miss you

by Carolina30363



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Not Happy, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolina30363/pseuds/Carolina30363
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam doesn't miss Frodo</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't miss you

I can wake up every single morning and smile at my lovely wife.  
You see? I don’t miss you.

I can work until dark with my hands in the earth and be proud of myself.  
You see? I don’t miss you.

I can spend evenings with my children and read them old tales of elves and dragons and teach team their letters and be happy with my life.  
You see? I don’t miss you.

I can share an ale with Merry and Pip and gaze at your empty chair and still enjoy myself. I really can.  
You see? I don’t miss you.

I can go to our bed and not think of it as yours, or dream of all the nights that you lay in it.  
You see? I don’t miss you.

I. Do. Not. Miss. You.  
Can you tell me why I can’t stop crying?


End file.
